The Date
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Done for meiko matsui on livejournal. She requested Cloud/Aeris, in the gondola. An obvious missing scene of sorts.


He sat there, in the gondola, across from her, shifting uncomfortably while she looked out the window at the sights and sounds of the Golden Saucer. She had always heard about it but never had the opportunity to actually _see_ it. She didn't know why he was so nervous.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, turning from the window.

Cloud continued to stare at his feet, nervously.

"First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike," she paused, catching a glance as he looked back up at her. "Two completely different people, yet looking exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture, I think I must have seen him again, in you..."

She trailed off, lost in a thought. Cloud cleared his throat and brought her back. Looking around briefly, she continued, smiling.

"But you're different, things are different now."

She paused, sighing deeply. She reached out and grabbed his hands, holding onto them tightly.

"Cloud," she started again. "I'm searching for you. I want to meet you."

"But I'm right here."

"I know, I know," she started, blushing a little. "But what I mean is, I want to meet _you_."

"I don't understand..." Cloud began, looking up.

"Here," she said, letting go of his hands and sliding next to him. "Let me show you what I mean."

She kissed him, half on his mouth and half on his cheek. He pulled away, surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to kiss you," she said, matter of factly.

"...Why?"

"Because," she said, crawling onto his lap. "I just told you."

She grabbed his face and kissed him long and full on the mouth. His eyes shot open and his hands grabbed the bench, clenching the edge so hard his knuckles went white. Feeling his body tense up, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quizzically.

"This feels...weird," Cloud started, diverting his gaze back to the floor.

"But I want _you. _Don't you want me?"

"I don't know," he started.

He stared at the floor, nervously. He fought to keep his hands from shaking. He stamped his feet, trying to shake the feeling. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. All he could do was stare blankly at her. She smiled.

"Here, she said, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her dress. She reached for one of his hands and gently placed it on her breast.

"I get it now," she said. "There was no one before me, was there?"

Cloud shook his head lightly, hand still lightly cupping her breast.

"So you really do like me?" she asked again.

He nodded, and tried to remove his hand. She shook her head and placed her hand on top of his.

"It's ok," she said, and kissed him again.

He didn't fight her this time, in fact, he even took some chances. When she shifted her position and straddled him, he was there to gently push her against his ever-growing erection. Her tongue darted into his half-parted lips and he met it with a hunger he wasn't aware that he had. He moaned in her mouth, and cautiously slid his hand beneath the fabric. He rubbed his thumb against the lace as she fell back and kissed his neck. Blast that turtleneck, getting in the way. She wished she knew how to get rid of those suspenders.

"Cloud, we need to..." she whispered.

"Mmmf?" he mumbled into her hair.

"This belt needs to come off," she said. "Can you help me?"

He removed his hands and gave a little tug. The belt and the suspenders came off all at once. She grinned, sliding her hands up his shirt. She kissed him fiercely and when they parted, she whispered: "Lose the pants."

He did as he was told and she slid her hands between his legs, squeezing lightly. He gasped and gripped her shoulders.

"Aeris, I-" he started.

She put her hand to his lips and shook her head.

"Don't say anything," she said, kissing his neck again.

That damned turtleneck _had _ to come off. She abandoned his erection and balled the shirt over his head. She brought her hands back between his legs and squeezed. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth made little o's. He was slouched back to get more comfortable and one hand sat at her panty line, playing with the fabric. She brought her face to hers and parted his lips with her tongue. Before he knew it, his fingers were beneath the fabric and inside her folds. She felt wonderful, grinding against him, sending his fingers deeper inside her. She dragged one finger along his shaft as he searched for something that would make her feel as good as he felt. When he found it, she shuddered and moaned in his mouth. She gripped his shoulders as he tried it over and over again. The sensations wracked her body until she finally had had enough. She slid off the thin fabric that was separating them and grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

She positioned herself above him and lowered herself slowly around him. He hissed as he entered her and he gripped her tightly. She pumped up and down on top of him, each movement bringing her closer to the brink. He sat up, shifting his weight and bringing him deeper inside her. She let out a low moan.

"Cloud, I'm..."

She was cut off by a frantic kiss as he picked her up. She was pressed against the glass of the gondola and he was thrusting hard into her. She balled her fists, she cried his name, anything to get him to continue. His thrusts became harder and faster and he threatened to jump off that edge with her. White spots flashed before her eyes as he shot into her, crying his name.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, he still inside her, pressed up against the glass, sweating and panting. The gondola lunged forward, reminding them that their trip was nearly over. She unhooked her legs from his waist, humming happily.

When the ride ended, they were both silent, and when the reached the Ghost Hotel, they both went their separate ways. Aeris laid awake, discontent, staring at the ceiling. She would be leaving them soon, and she just had to know one more time.

Cloud awoke to a knocking on the door. Before he could even get to the door, Aeris' lips were on him and they were falling towards the bed. She didn't leave his room that night and he didn't protest.


End file.
